Rebelle
by EnoraDixon
Summary: Laura Mellark, la rebelle. Ce nom lui était dédié, car après tout, elle aussi faisait partie de ceux qui avaient délivré Panem de ces chaînes. Mais surtout, elle avait délivré Gale de son amour pour Katniss. Pour lui, elle était sa vie et pour elle, il était son espoir. Très mauvais résumé ! Gale/O.C (Dianna Agron dans le rôle de Laura)
1. Jeux d'enfants

**Hello ! Première fiction sur Hunger Games ! Les O.S sont écris depuis plus de deux ans et j'ai décidé de les publier ! Il y en aura beaucoup ! Cette fiction est basée sur tout l'univers de Hunger Games, mais j'ai juste rajouté mon propre personnage, Laura Mellark ! C'est la soeur de Peeta, l'amour de Gale et la confidente de Katniss. Voyez la un peu comme une "Madge 2.0" (pour ceux qui ont lu les livres).**

**Je poste des O.S plus ou moins longs. (100 + de 5000 mots.)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

PS : Des fois, les chapitres ne seront pas dans l'ordre, par exemple, il peu y avoir un O.S sur l'enfance de Laura dans quarantes chapitres ;)

C'est l'après-midi. Tout est plutôt calme. Seuls les cris des marchands et des passants résonnent dans le quartier. Les aboiements des chiens et les gloussements des poules sont fréquents. Ils caractérisent l'ambiance de la Veine.

Les femmes étendent leur linge, veillant à ce que tout soit près pour dans une semaine. Pour la Moisson.

Un homme est assis sur une marche d'une entrée de maison, un autre en train de décortiquer un morceau de viande très probablement échangée au Marché Noir contre quelques fripes. Son chien remue la queue, impatient d'engloutir ce maigre festin. Mais l'homme le repousse d'un coup d'avant-bras.

L'air chaud et sec embaume tout le District. Certains passants se hâtent, pressés de visiter les quelques stands, d'autres se pavanent, n'ayant sûrement rien de mieux à faire. Tous sont pour la plupart des vieillards.

Tout à coup, une ombre jaillit soudainement au tournant d'une allée, s'arrête en se laissant glisser pour tourner et prendre un nouveau chemin. Son rire cristallin et enfantin se démarque largement au dessus des autres bruits. Ses boucles blondes rebondissent dans son dos, ses yeux bleus illuminés. Elle rigole, elle rigole. Elle s'élance et court du plus vite qu'elle peut dans l'allée, non sans cesser de rire. Elle est bientôt suivie par une autre petite fille aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux châtains aux reflets rougeâtres. Elles zigzaguaient sur le chemin, non sans manquer de bousculer quelques passants.

"Dépèche-toi, ils vont nous rattraper, hihihi !"

"Je fais ce que je peux !" cria l'une d'entre elle.

Elles continuent de courir, la blonde devançais la brune, elle venait elle-même d'encourager son amie.

Tout à coup, la blonde s'arrêta. L'autre petite fille se stoppa juste avant qu'elle ne la percute.

"Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

La blonde ne répondit pas.

"Laura, dépèche-toi, ils vont nous rattraper !" trépignais l'autre brune.

"Attends."

"Mais-"

"Chut, je te dis."

Les deux fillettes s'arrètèrent un instant, quelques secondes, soufflèrent, puis la fillette blonde se retourna vers son amie.

"J'ai une idée, viens !"

Et elle parti en furie, bientôt suivie de sa camarade. Elle s'élancèrent toutes deux.

Dans leur course, la blonde indiqua à la brune une assez grande maison. Là devant se trouvait un tas de vêtements pendus sur un fil à linge qui séchaient au gré du vent.

Là dessus, la fillette comprit tout de suite ce que son amie lui indiquait et courus se cacher derrière ces linges de maisons.

La blonde se cacha en travers d'un drap qui semblait avoir un jour été blanc, suivie de près par son amie.

Elles rigolaient en essayant de se retenir. Tout à coup, elles entendirent toutes les deux d'autres cris enfantins, peut-être un peu plus graves.

"Elles sont parties par là !"

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Bien sûr que oui, je les ais vues !"

Les deux fillettes pouffèrent à l'entente de ces jérémiades. L'une d'entre elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

"Ohé, les filles ! On sait que vous êtes là !

"Quand on va vous attraper…"

Les deux enfants ne cessaient de pouffer, donnant de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas faire de bruit.

"Bon, ben je crois qu'elles ne sont pas là."

"Oui, tu as raison, allons plutôt voir si elles ne sont pas allées ailleurs."

Les regards des deux amies s'illuminèrent. Ainsi, criaient-elles victoire ?

La brune s'apprêta à sortir de sa cachette quand tout à coup, le drap se souleva alors qu'elle avait à peine touché le tissu.

"TROUVÉES !"

Au moment où le drap se souleva, les deux amies hurlèrent de surprise, puis ce hurlement se transforma en un hurlement de rire. Chacune partit en courant de son côté, se dispersant ainsi.

La blonde courut de l'autre côté, cherchant d'autres endroits où se cacher.

Elle courait, elle galopait de ses petites jambes encore potelées par les traits de l'enfance.

Elle ne s'arretait plus. Elle n'y arrivait pas, trop élancée dans sa course.

Elle n'entendait plus vraiment les cris et les avertissements de ses copains.

"Laura, reviens ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller là-bas !"

"LAURA !"

Trop tard. La petite fille galopait déjà, et ses camarades avaient beaucoup trop peur de la suivre.

Bientôt, ils la perdirent de vue.

La fillette ne cessait de courir, son coeur battait fort.

Elle ne rigolait plus vraiment, sa détermination était puissante.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle regarda derrière elle, prenant conscience de jusqu'où elle était allée et quand elle tourna la tête, son corps tout entier se prit alors un obstacle, inévitable.

Le choc la fit tomber sur ses paumes. Sa robe bleu pâle se déchira légèrement et quand elle releva la tête, un homme se trouvait devant elle.

Elle prit instantanément peur et recula sur les fesses. C'était un Pacificateur. Elle approchait dangereusement leur quartier.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?"

L'intruse restait muette de peur.

"Tu sais que c'est interdit de venir ici ? On va devoir te punir…" lui lança le Pacificateur en sortant son arme de sa combinaison blanchâtre

La fillette blonde tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle voulait s'enfuir, mais elle restait paralysée. Elle ne pleurait même pas, la peur ravalant sa tristesse.

"NON, ATTENDEZ !"

Un cri se fit entendre.,Un homme accourait, suivie de loin par les autres petits.

"ATTENDEZ !"

Le visage de la fillette s'illumina quand elle vit son papa accourir.

L'homme accourut et s'arrêta à quelques pas des deux concernés.

Le Pacificateur empoigna et pointa son pistolet sur l'homme.

"Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est une enfant !"

"Tais-toi, elle a enfeint une règle !"

"Je sais, mais… C'est une enfant ! Elle jouait, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle faisait et-"

"Peu importe, elle mérite une punition."

"NON ! Je-Je vous en prie ! S'il vous plait, je… Très bien, je peux vous donner des habits, des fripes, des légumes, peut-être ? Tout ce que vous désirez, mais ne faites pas de mal à ma fille. Tenez…"

L'homme protecteur sortit des pièces d'une de ses poches avec quelques herbes et un flacon.

La foule s'était rassemblée non-loin de là pour observer la scène.

"Tenez, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Ma femme vient de faire ce flacon, c'est un médicament qui guérit les douleurs, cela vaut une fortune."

Le Pacificateur réfléchissa un instant, hocha la tête et prononça ces mots :

"C'est bon. Dégage." lança le Pacificateur à la fillette qui hésita puis détala dans les bras de son père.

Le Pacificateur s'avança, puis pris des mains de l'homme l'offrande puis se retourna pour s'en aller.

Le père serra sa fille contre lui, la petite accrochant ses petites mains sur ses jambes.

Tout à coup, le Pacificateur se retourna.

"Du tessarae."

"Qu-quoi ?" gémissa le père.

"Du tessarae. Il lui faut quand même une punition. Cette gamine prendra cinq tessarae pour sa première Moisson."

"Non, je vous en prie…"

"C'est ça ou je l'emmène avec moi."

"Pour sa sixième Moisson, pas la première, s'il vous plait."

"Bien, cinq tesserae pour sa sixième Moisson."

Puis le Pacificateur se retourna, ordonnant aux deux habitants de la Veine de déguerpir avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Ce qu'ils firent. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule qui les dévisageaient. La petite fille se sentait horriblement honteuse. Elle marchait, tête baissée.

Quand elle vit alors ses amis, elle s'arrêta devant eux.

"Laura, non." ordonna le père.

"Mais, papa…"

"Tu viens, on rentre." ordonna une nouvelle fois l'homme d'une voix ferme et sèche.

Ils marchèrent dans la Veine. La blonde suivait, les yeux baissés.

Une fois arrivés dans leur maison, assez pauvre, l'homme se retourna, ferma la porte et se mis à genoux devant sa fille.

"Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?!"

La petite avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle garda le silence.

"Si Anna ne m'avait pas prévenu, tu serait entre leurs mains, ou morte !"

La petite explosa en sanglot.

"J-je ne savais pas, pardon, pardon, pardonne-moi papa, je ne voulait pas !"

L'homme soupira, et pris sa fille dans ses bras.

"Je sais… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. Mais tu savais très bien qu'il ne fallait pas aller là-bas. Tu es sotte."

"Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je courais et… et…."

"La prochaine fois, fais attention et écoute tes amis. Tu me le promets ?"

"Promis" lança la fillette entre deux sanglots."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime, papa."

"Dis, maman, il revient quand, papa ?"

"Bientôt, Laura, bientôt, soit patiente !"

"Mais c'est trop lonnng !" gémissa la petite fille.

"Je t'ai dit d'être patiente ! Il est encore au travail !"

"Au travail ? Dans la grotte ?"

"Oui, mais c'est une mine. Et tu sais ce qu'il fait dans la mine ?"

"Il ramasse des cailloux, creuse et fait le fou !" s'excalmèrent en chantant les deux filles.

Puis toutes deux rigolèrent.

"Allez, file avant que je ne t'attrapes !" rigola la mère en donnant des petits coups de chiffons sur le dos de sa petite Laura, qui riait d'un rire malicieux, tout en s'en allant en courant.

La petite fille sortit en trombe, s'élança dans le petit couloir, ouvrit la porte violemment et s'élança une nouvelle fois dans le District Douze. Elle courrait, sans s'arrêter, empruntant un chemin qu'elle connaissait bien.

Arrivée devant une maison, elle se laissa déraper le long de l'entrée, toqua à cinq reprise.

"Toc-toctoctoc-Toc !"

C'était un signal, une manière bien à elle de toquer chez sa meilleure amie, un peu comme un signe de reconnaissance.

Elle trépignait d'impatience et sautillait jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le frère de sa meilleure amie.

"Bonjour, Laura. Anna est-"

Le jeune garçon fût coupé par la petite fille qui s'était élancée dans la maison.

Laura savait que c'était un peu impolie, mais la patience ne l'avait jamais réussie. Et puis, après tout, elle venait ici si souvent qu'elle s'y sentait un peu comme chez elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne se ferait pas réprimander.


	2. Complices

Laura n'avais jamais aimé les histoires d'amour. Du moins, en ce qui la concernait elle. Elle aimait en lire, mais les vraies. Comme Roméo et Juliette, par exemple. De toute façon, c'était le seul bouquin qu'elle avait réussi à s'acquérir, dans un piteux état, certes, mais lisible. Les divertissements au sein du Douze n'étaient pas interdits, mais plutôt mal vus par les Pacificateurs et les habitants. En général, on prenait le temps de s'amuser quand l'argent venait à flot, et c'étaient donc ceux de la Ville qui en possédaient le plus. Laura, elle, vivait dans la Veine, et revenir un livre sous le bras devant les inconnus la rendait nerveuse. C'est pourquoi elle prenait toujours le temps de le dissimuler dans sa besace avant de sortir de la Ville. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la prennent pour une mendiante, une riche narcissique, car oui, c'était la réputation des habitants de la Ville, ou encore une femme qui avait assez d'argent pour s'en acheter en se procurant les sous au bord des trottoirs.

Donc le chef-d'oeuvre de Shakespeare était son seul ouvrage à elle. Parfois, elle en empruntait un à sa meilleure amie, Anna, qui avait déménagé dans la Ville lorsqu'elles passaient à l'école supérieure. Ils voulaient qu'elle s'éloigne des "pauvres" et qu'elle "fasse des études adaptées".

Laura n'avait pas vraiment compris, au début. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire, et pourquoi ses parents, d'ordinaires si aimables et si gentils, avaient soudainement changé de comportement, quitte à insulter leur propre quartier.

"_**Il n'y a que les mendiants qui peuvent compter leurs richesses."**_

La jeune femme se souvenait de cette phrase tirée du roman. Ce livre était étrange : chaque moment de sa vie, chaque phrase qu'elle lisait, lui rappelait une période, une discussion ou tel qu'ici, un évenement. C'est pour ça que ce livre lui plaisait tant.

Anna et Laura demeuraient cependant très complices.

Elles se voyaient, certes, elles étaient toutes les deux dans la même et seule école du district, mais le soir ou les week-end, Laura n'avait plus vraiment de gens avec qui s'amuser, et elle s'asseyait sur un petit muret, en attendant que le temps passe. Elle avait compté tous les gravillons, toutes les maisons, toutes les portes de couleur blanche de la Veine mais cela l'avait terriblement ennuyé. Alors elle avait trouvé ce livre, à la Plaque, alors qu'elle ne s'était immiscé qu'une seule fois dans cet endroit.

Et aujourd'hui, elle continuait à lire, sur le même petit mur, la même histoire. Son temps de paresse avait été réduit au fil des années, où elle devenait de plus en plus apte à aider au foyer.

Finalement, elle vivait un peu une histoire d'amour avec ce roman.


	3. Jour de deuil

**Hey ! Chapitre court, mais je vous rappelle que cette fiction est une compilations d'O.S (des passages courts). Je suis en vacances, donc bonjour les nouveaux chapitres ****et joyeux noël**** !**

**Enora**

La fillette se tenait là, devant cette pierre qui n'était par ailleurs qu'une simple stèle érigée sur le sol mais qui se montrait terriblement froide, lugubre et attristait cette fillette. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle était juste là, à genoux, abattue sur cette pierre tombale de qualité médiocre. Laura regardait le sol, mais aucune larme ne perlait. Elle fixait la terre, une rose à la main. Blanche, c'était la seule couleur disponible chez le fleuriste. Elle ne ressentait aucune émotion, le corps humain n'était pas capable de ressentir une douleur aussi élevée que celle que la fille ressentait désormais.

Le vent soufflait, les arbres s'agitaient, l'orage grondait, comme si les éléments s'étaient tous mis d'accord ce jour-là. La jeune fille se sentait honteuse. Honteuse de ne rien ressentir, de ne pas donner ses larmes pour cette personne qui lui était si chère.

Depuis des heures, elle était avachie, là, ses genoux lui faisant mal, mais ne lui importaient pas plus que ça.

Elle s'allongea près de la tombe, et regarda le ciel s'assombrir de la couleur du charbon, ce matériau lui rappelant invraisemblablement l'endroit où venait de décéder cette personne.

"Papa…"


End file.
